Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody Casts
Here is Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo parody casts. Cast *Rheneas as Dumbo (Both small) *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both share the name T) *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo (Both mother figures to Rheneas and Dumbo) *Spencer as The Ringmaster (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Edward as Casey Jr. (Both trains) *Duck, Oliver, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Crows *Harold as Mr. Stork *Molly as Catty (Both wise) *Lady as Giddy (Both beautiful) *Daisy as Prissy (Both kind) *Elizabeth as Matriarch (Both stubborn) *Smudger as Smitty (Both rude) *BoCo as Joe (Both loyal) *Breakvans as Boy Bullies *The Blue Trucks as The Storks *Millie, Caroline, Belle, Flora, and Madge as The Other Female Elephants *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, D261, and Ghost Engines as Pink Panthers Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Broomsticks, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Casey Jr, Kimba, The Smurfs, The TUGS Characters, The Theodore Tugboat Characters, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Mario, Luigi, Donald Duck, Yoshi, Johnny, and Toots as The Workers Special Guests For Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Special Guests For Pink Elephants on Parade * Globox as Tim Lockwood * Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes * Agent Ed as Rabbit * Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls * Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails * Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails * Tiger as Pluto * Mr. Bean as Lumiere * Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity * Laurel as Wreck It Ralph * Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr * Ethel as Vanellope * Cuddles as Romeo * Giggles as Juliet * Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit * Hercules as Eddie Valiant * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Basil of Baker Street * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Dr. Dawson * Princess Peach as Dorothy * Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog * Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters * Gromit as Patrick * Wallace as Spongebob * The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles * Peter Griffin as Donald Duck * Gumball as Jose Carioca * Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles * Luke Skywalker as Mushu * The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards * Darth Vader as Crococaptain * The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol * The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains * The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards * The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys * WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic * Deers as The Albert Einsteins * Shaggy Rogers as Timon * Casey Jones as Pumbaa * Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions * Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls * Dexter as Plucky Duck * Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras * The Bandits as The Spiders * Emmet as Mickey Mouse * Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck * Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse * Pufle as Eddy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Ed * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Edd * Cat as Tigger * Dog as Roo * Shaun as Cogsworth * Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny * Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny * Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers * The Weasels as The Cy Bugs * President Buisness as Discord * Rayman as Flint Lockwood * Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Salem as Steve * Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels * Montana (from Play Safe) as Honest John * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Gideon * John Crichton as Jacquimo * Ursula as Nightmare Moon * Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook * Luigi as Captain * Mario as Captain K'nuckles * Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo * Pom Pom as Pichu * Top Cat as Ichabod Crane * Waffles as Ichabod's Horse * Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner * Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner * Princess Daisy as Dot Warner * Cerberus as Frankenstein * Gordon Quid as Dracula * The Alley Cats as The Monsters * Pinocchio as Jimmy * The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 1: Edward leaves for town. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 2: Harold gets left behind when he delivers Rheneas to Emily. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 3: The other engines tease Rheneas until Emily stands by to defeat them and looks after her son. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 4: Edward arrives at town. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 5: Songs of the Routsabouts (with a Crosover). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 6: The Circus Parade. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 7: Thomas helps Rheneas out. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 8: The Pyramid of Characters builds up, but falls with a Crossover. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 9: The Clowns' Song. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 10: Evil Villains on Parade (with a Crossover). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 11: When I See An Engine Fly. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 12: Rheneas manages to fly (When I See An Elephant Fly). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 13: Rheneas reunites with his mother (When I See An Elephant Fly - Reprise). Trivia *Rheneas will be pulling a milk wagon, a cattle car, and a caboose throughout every parody and will be wearing black speedo trunks with purple stripes and armbands and a rubber ring throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody and will be wearing a sunhat, a white vest, blue shorts, with red sandals with green straps, and a yellow shirt over his white vest throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling eight freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be Taffy Dare's green bikini from The Old Caveman and the Sea with an English flag in yellow and pale blue with green sandals and a green swimcap with goggles and a noseplug throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Skarloey's blue and white coach, Emily's coach, Skarloey's other blue and white coach, Emily's other coach, and his red Express coach throughout every parody, and will be wearing The Ringmaster's clothing, bowtie, hair, mustache, gloves, hat, and shoes, but will carry a whip, and will carry a pipe in his mouth throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a red coach, red boxcar, two flatcars, three boxcars, two blue ones, brown cattle car, a coal car, a grey boxcar, a coal car, another red coach, and another Toad the brake van on the end of his train throughout every parody, and will also be carrying a corn-cob pipe, a red neckerchief, and an engineer's blue hat throughout every parody as well. *Duck will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody, and while Oliver will be pulling six freight cars and Toad throughout every parody, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be pulling some log wagons throughout every parody, and will be wearing president clothing and hats as well throughout every parody. *Duck will wear Yogi Bear's hat, collar, and tie throughout every parody, and since Oliver will wear Boo Boo Bear's bowtie, a waistcoat, and hat throughout every parody, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand wear hair, hats, waistcoats, ties, rope, bowtie, and glasses throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody and wear Dee Dee's red bikini from The Old Caveman and the Sea with a United States flag and red sandals and a red swimcap throughout every parody. *Lady will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody and will be wearing Misty Waterflower's green and yellow striped bikini from Cerulean Blues﻿ and a green swimcap with goggles throughout every parody. *Daisy will run light throughout every parody and will be wearing Victoria's bikini with sandals from 999 Delights and a black swimcap throughout every parody. *Elizabeth will carry some Christmas Puddings throughout every parody and will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from EmperorNortonII's What A Way To Make A Living and purple sandals and a red swimcap throughout every parody. *Smudger will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody, and will be wearing a gangster's clothing, hat, and shoes, but will be carrying a pipe in his mouth throughout every parody. *BoCo will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be janitor's clothing and a hat. *Millie will be pull some carriages throughout every parody, while Caroline runs light throughout every parody, and since Belle will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody, Flora will be pulling her tramcar, while Madge carries some loads on her truck throughout every parody. Millie will be wearing Ly the Fairy's yellow and pink swirl and striped bikini with sandals from RaymanAddict's The Three Fairy Sisters art throughout every parody, and since Madge will be wearing Fifi La Fume's pink bikini from Kikerodz's art throughout every parody, Belle will be wearing Betilla the Fairy's dark and light green string bikini from Layreth's art throughout every parody, and since Caroline will be wearing Fifi La Fume's red bikini from BimbetteSkunk's art throughout every parody, Flora will be wearing Bimbette's green bikini from BimbetteSkunk's art throughout every parody. *Molly, Lady, Daisy, Elizabeth, Millie, Caroline, Belle, Flora, and Madge will all be following, working together, and standing on top of each other and the ball, but will all fall, and destroy the tent throughout every parody. *Emily, Molly, Lady, Daisy, Elizabeth, Millie, Caroline, Belle, Flora, and Madge will be riding in the boxcar behind Edward's red coach throughout every parody. *When Spencer takes out his flag and yells 'All aboard! All aboard!', he blows his whistle at Edward, who yells 'All aboard! Let's go!' and starts moving out, only to find that his train is really heavy, and as he starts puffing as hard as he can, he stops and bumps into his train, which hits the buffers, and bumps him so hard, that he lets out a 'Wahey!' and successfully puffs happily away, taking his red coach, red boxcar, two flatcars, three boxcars (two blue and one a brown cattle car), a coal car, a grey boxcar, a coal car, other red coach, and Toad the brakevan with him. *When Thomas shouts 'Uh-oh. Rheneas, stop. Look out!', Rheneas doesn't hear, and bumps into the ball, causing the females to land on top of each other, only for Rheneas to gasp 'Uh-oh.', leaving Spencer to say 'Everyone! Look out!', and forcing Thomas to say 'Cinders and ashes! It's going to fall!' before he hides. Category:Dcolemanh